Ambition
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: Under the light of a full moon, high in the branches of the Goshinboku, two people discuss their futures, their pasts, and how they interconnect. Kagome chuckled. “Hey, Inuyasha! Did you know that my past is YOUR future?


**Title:** Your Future is My Past

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. because they are already owned by Rumiko Takahashi, that lucky son-of-a-gun! Well, at least now she can't sue me…

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairings:** Inukag, suggested MirSan

**Summary:** Under the light of a full moon, high in the branches of the Goshinboku, two people discuss their futures, their pasts, and how they interconnect. Kagome chuckled. "Hey, Inuyasha! Did you know that my past is YOUR future?

**A/N:** Part One is just a little drabble, I guess, on how I interpret Kagome's and Inuyasha's futures, and how everything connects under a full moon. Part Two will be on Naraku's defeat, and Part Three will be the next generation! (The group's kids…)

**Part One: Your Future is My Past:**

In the moonlight, a half-demon and a human sat in the branches of the God Tree. They stared up into the stars and looked out over the forest, amazed by the serenity that the pale, silver glow of the moon could give.

"Inuyasha?"

Said half-demon looked over at the young woman who had spoken, who was sitting on the branch beside him. He tilted his head as his silver, canine ears twitched in acknowledgement. "Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" The girl didn't meet his gaze. She stared out into the night, a faraway look in her eyes.

"What a stupid question," Inuyasha said. "Who doesn't think about the future? Everyone thinks about it sometime or another, Kagome." He leaned back against the trunk of the God Tree, closing his eyes as he inhaled the fresh night air. He could smell Kagome's fragrance as it drifted toward him on the warm breeze, and felt all of his muscles relaxing as a calmness washed over him.

"You don't have to be a jerk about it," Kagome muttered. She continued staring out into space with a look of longing on her face. "After Naraku disappears…after this war is over…will it all go away? Will all of this…cease to exist?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open but he did not move. He looked at the girl in front of him. "I don't know," he said slowly. He thought for a minute. "After we defeat Naraku…we'll have the jewel."

"Oh, yeah!" Kagome's brown eyes lit up with joy before sinking to their original sorrowful gloom. "Do you still want to become a full demon?" Inuyasha rolled his beautiful amber eyes at her persistence, but shrugged. "Well, yeah…"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he was lying. As Kagome's shoulders slumped in disappointment, he thought about that everything he'd been through since his awakening. Everything Kagome'd been through…Everything _they'd _been through.

"Kagome, do you regret coming here?"

The question startled her. She looked at the silver-haired boy beside her. It took her a few moments to find her voice, but when she did, it was quiet and raspy, as though se were holding back tears.

"Never."

If not for his demonic hearing, Inuyasha doubted he would have heard her. When her answer registered in his mind, he was shocked. He sat up a bit straighter as a look a skepticism settled on his features, clearly intent on finding out just what was going on inside that girl's head. Kagome looked at him, meeting his eyes quizzically as he turned to sit so he faced her right side, his back against the tree.

"You mean there's _nothing_ about this place that you don't regret being a part of?"

"Well…" Kagome's eyes watered, and she smiled sadly. "S-Sometimes I feel like you guys don't want me here…like all I am is just a burden. When I feel that way…I g-guess I wish that I had never caused you all such trouble." Inuyasha 'keh'ed and crossed his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes.

"You are a burden," he said. "Especially in battle."

Kagome's eyes widened and tears trickled gently down her cheeks. "I…I'm…" Inuyasha winced at her tears.

"Please don't cry…"As the girl started climbing back down the tree, Inuyasha grabbed her and pulled her up onto the tree branch beside him.

"Inuyasha –"

"That's what happens when others want to protect you…you become something that is constantly worried over. Your injuries slow us down because we don't want to push you past your limits. You hold us back in battles because your safety comes before our victory," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her, shifting her so that she would not be able to get away while he talked. "That's why you're a burden."

"B-But…"

"Idiot. You don't really think that you don't belong here, do you?" Inuyasha chuckled at the indignant look on Kagome's face. "Do other teenage girls in your time randomly fall into wells? Or remove ancient seals from half-demons?"

"Well, no…" Kagome's brown eyes lit up as she laughed, wiping her tears away with her hand. "I guess not…"

"Then it's gotta be fate, right? Right. It's pretty pathetic when I realize something like that before you do," said Inuyasha. Kagome grinned, knowing that he was setting aside his ego in order to cheer her up. She hugged him around the waist.

"Thanks, Inuyasha. You know what? I feel much better…"

Inuyasha shrugged, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Keh. Whatever."

"S-So…" Kagome looked away. "What do I do when Naraku's dead?"

"Whatever the hell you want to do," Inuyasha replied bluntly. "I'm sure Sango and the monk will pop out a kid or two, most likely _without_ the Wind Tunnel, seeing as Naraku will be _dead_…"

"Yeah…I'm scared, though."

Inuyasha glanced at her, eyebrow raised. "Whaddya got to be scared of, Kagome? I'm here."

Kagome was glad that Inuyasha could not see the blush on her face. "What if the well closes?" she asked softly. "What if…What if I can't go home? I'll never see my family again." Inuyasha became silent at that thought. He certainly knew how to solve it, but it would be painful for everyone. Before he could say anything, she continued.

"What if the well closes while I'm in my time? I'll never see you guys again..."

"Nah," Inuyasha said. "I'd find a way to bring you back."

Kagome smiled. A few minutes later, she turned to him. "What if I were to die, Inuyasha?" The half-demon blinked as Kagome looked up at him with innocent eyes. Still, as innocent as they were, such dark thoughts coming from his bubbly Kagome were frightening.

"Kagome, you -" WAIT…Inuyasha paused. Did he just call her…HIS Kagome? HIS bubbly Kagome?

Kagome looked up at him expectantly. "Yes, Inuyasha? I what?"

'I didn't just think that,' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'No way does she belong to me! Sure, she says she wants to be with me…and she says she loves me as a half-demon…but that was only to get me to transform back from my full-demon form!'

"Inuyasha…? Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face, but got no reaction. The half-demon stared at her with the same surprised but panicked face. It was freaking her out.

"Are you listening to me, dog-boy!?" She yanked on his forelock.

Inuyasha yelped at the sudden intrusion, jerking away from the source of the noise and the one who had a hold of his hair. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, that meant falling backwards off the tree branch. Kagome, who had been surprised by his panicked outburst, tried unsuccessfully to help the silver-haired boy regain his balance. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and ended up pulling her down with him. He pulled her into his arms, allowing his lean body to absorb most of the force of the landing while Kagome landed up against his chest.

"Ow…Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome opened her eyes and found herself inches away from beautiful golden eyes. "Huh?"

Inuyasha's face turned red as he stared wide-eyed at the girl who lay spread out across his torso. "K-Kagome…"

Kagome found her face getting closer and closer to the half-demon's. When they were nose to nose, she stopped. Inuyasha moved one hand behind her head and impatiently pulled her face down to his, closing the gap between their lips. Their lips molded together perfectly in a chaste kiss.

Kagome pulled away for air, panting slightly as she looked at Inuyasha through wide eyes as she sat up. She put her fingers to her lips and blushed. Inuyasha's cheeks were pink as he followed her example. Kagome was now sitting in Inuyasha's lap, straddling his waist while facing him while he had his legs crossed under her. He stared at Kagome as if daring her to ask what he had just done.

Well, Kagome had never been one to back down from a challenge…

"What just happened?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "I kissed you, idiot." Kagome shivered, as his breath was hot against her ear. "Do I have to show you again?" Kagome nodded slightly, but had a smile on her lips. She felt Inuyasha's lips press against hers, this time more forcefully, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his silky, silver locks.

When they pulled apart, Kagome grinned. "I liked that." Inuyasha laughed and pulled her against his chest.

"It's late…we should get some rest. We have to get up early to look for the jewel shards."

"C-Can I…Can I stay here?" Kagome looked up at him pleadingly. "I like it here…"

Inuyasha nodded, waiting for her to get comfortable before wrapping his arms protectively against her waist. She sat with her shoulder pressed into chest, her legs hanging over the side of Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha lifted her up bridal style and carried her over to the sleeping spot beneath the God Tree, with his back against one of the large roots.

"Good night, Inuyasha. Love you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Did she just say that? She did!' Inuyasha nuzzled her hair, inhaling her sweet scent as he listened to her heartbeat begin to even out. "I love you, too, Kagome." He kissed her forehead, noticing the satisfied smile that appeared on her lips. "Good night." He drifted into the most peaceful sleep he had ever been in, finally happy. He had the girl he loved in his arms, he had friends, and he was sure of the happiness that would come with Naraku's defeat.

xX00000Xx

In the morning, the group returned to searching jewel shards.

Inuyasha's hand was curled comfortably around Kagome's, their fingers entwined. Miroku made several suggestive comments, but surprisingly, the newly-formed couple only blushed and smiled softly. The majority of the beatings were dealt by Sango, who was also eager to hear about what had happened between her two good friends. Shippo remained oblivious to the changes that had taken place.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up in disgust. Kagome noticed this and stopped.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"It's that mangy wolf," he replied. Right on cue, twin whirlwinds sped toward the group, stopping in front of Kagome. When the dust clouds faded, a tall, dark and handsome man stood before them, wearing a steel chest plate and fur dressings. His dark hair was tied up into a ponytail. Miroku watched from his spot beside Sango, who also looked on with interest as Inuyasha's arms wound their way around Kagome protectively. Koga noticed this as well.

"Hey, mutt face! Get your hands off of my woman!"

Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome smirked. "Sorry, Koga, but I'm not your woman, I'm Inuyasha's."

"Kagome, you don't what you're saying," the wolf-demon said. "You're mine! I claimed you!"

"Oh yeah?" Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms, pressing her lips against his and tugging on the half-demon's haori to pull him closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened before fluttering closed as he responded to the kiss. He rested his clawed hands on her waist, pulling her flush against him and deepening the kiss with his tongue.

Miroku and Sango gasped, both struggling to cover Shippo's eyes, surprised at Kagome's bold move. Koga stared, wide-eyed, as the half-demon and "his girl" made out. Kagome pulled away for air, giggling at Inuyasha's face. His eyes were crossed slightly, and his ears drooped with what looked to be relaxation and contentment.

Koga growled. "I'll be back for you, Kagome! I'll come and save you from this half-breed!" He disappeared in a whirl wind of dust.

Kagome looked around at the others and blushed at her bold actions. She tapped Inuyasha's nose lightly, laughing gently as he snapped out of his daze. "He's gone, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked. "If I'd known that all it took to get the flea-bitten wolf to realize that you were mine was a kiss, I'd have made out with you a long time ago." At the looks he shocked looks he received, he began to sputter. "N-Not that you…were m-mine that long ago…"

"No, Inuyasha…" Kagome took his hand in hers and smiled lovingly. "I was always yours." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "You were just too dense to realize it."

"I love you," he replied. Kagome beamed, squeezing his hand kindly. She was glad that he had become more open, as she had not expected him to say 'I love you' to her, let alone in front of the others!

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

They continued on their way, talking merrily with one another. They talked about dreams and ambitions, the future, and the way they each thought it would end. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't speak their thoughts, as they had already gone through those the night before. Inuyasha nudged Kagome softly. She glanced up at him.

"Hey," he whispered huskily. "About that kiss…"

"Oh…" Kagome blushed, knowing that the others were listening intently. "W-What about it?"

Inuyasha smirked down at her. "Can Koga come over again some time soon?"

**A/N:** Isn't that cute?? Just a bunch of fluff for you guys…I'm having a bit of trouble with Moonlight Café, because my computer won't open the document that I keep the story in, so I can't get to the files. It's being fixed, of course, so don't worry! This short oneshot was to keep you guys preoccupied, although I admit it's not very good. PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
